


Maybe Sometimes...

by flickawhip



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca and Komissar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Sometimes...

She’s not sure when exactly she begins to feel something for the taller, annoyingly attractive Germanic girl. She knows that she can’t control her mouth, or her feelings and she can’t help her slight snarl when she realizes the last time she got this flustered was when she argued with Aubrey. 

Aubrey had not been this intense however, Beca had never once dreamed that she might end up wanting Aubrey… but she did want Kommisar. She wanted her badly. Kommisar’s confidence was annoying for so many reasons. 

Now, given the chance to relax at last, she began to think it all over. She had exactly three days to figure out how to approach Kommisar, to perhaps ask her out, before they left for home. In the end her choice is made for her, she is soon staring up at Kommisar, who is smirking. 

“What?”

Beca half-grumbles the word, glaring up at Kommisar. 

“Date, tonight, 5pm.”

“Says who?”

“Ich.”

Beca sighs, rolling her eyes and accepting it, for once. 

“Fine…”

She will go, attempt whatever this is, and hope.


End file.
